Jealousy Ruins Friendships
by Hpgeek1229
Summary: The point of views of Hermione and Ron on the night Hermione sees Ron and Lavender kissing.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Won-Won!" Lavender grabbed me by the hand and ran up the stairs of Hogwarts.

"Hey Lav, be careful!" I said as I stepped over the trick step. Lavender probably didn't hear me. She kept going dragging me behind. I couldn't catch up with her. We stopped at the door of the Gryffindor common room. Lavender grabbed both of my hands and starting snogging me. I pulled away. There were two reasons for my actions: one, my lips were tired and numb. Two the celebration was starting. "Lav let's wait until we go in okay?" I said pulling away from the kiss.

"Okay Won-won." She said fixing my hair. We walked in holding hands. We were greeted with a loud and roaring cheer. Well, it was more I was greeted with a roaring cheer. A crowd surrounded me. "Ron, I can't believe little wonnie-kins got us a winning point!" Fred said putting his arm over my shoulder. I brushed his hand off. Lavender pushed through the crowd that surrounded me. "Won-Won come on!" She took me by the hand and lead me to the couch. She pushed me down on the couch. She jumped onto me and started snogging me. The crowd turned to us. The room filled with whoops. Lavender pulled a part and smiled at the crowd she started taking over my shirt. "NO LAV!" I put my shirt back on. Too many girls were there. First year girls were there. She smirked at me. She stood up and pulled me up. WE snogged fiercely. I could have sworn we snogged for 3 hours straight. I felt someone staring at me. I pulled away. HErmione Granger was staring at Lav and I snogging. "Come one Won-Won!" Lavender exclaimed and pulled me back into the kiss. I watched Hermione run out of the room from the corner of my eye. I felt something inside me that I didn't understand. Lavender (although there was already no space between us) pulled harder in, so that there was no air between us. "WHOO, mate!" I looked at the crowd to see whop said that. Harry was standing in the front smiling. Then his smile left his face. He ran out the door. I knew he was looking for Hermione. "Hey Won-won I think I want some privacy." Lavender said, winking. I shook my head and laughed. She dragged me down the stairs. I almost fell down those stairs. She found an empty classroom. "Oops!" Lavender giggled and left outside. I was very surprised to see Harry and Hermione in the classroom. An awkward silence filled the room. "You shouldn't keep Lavender waiting." Hermione suddenly said. I was about to head outside when... "Oppungo!" A voice behind me shouted. I turned around. I screamed. A flock of birds were chasing after. me. I tried protecting myself but couldn't. They clawed at every piece of flesh they could get. I ran out the room. Hermione had left and I heard a sob. "What happened Won-won?" Lavender said rushing over to me. She hugged me. "Nothing, just a fight." I replied to her looking behind me. Harry was chasing after Hermione.

"Oh then," she pushed me against the wall and snogged me .We snogged until midnight and sneaked back in to the Gryffindor common room. I crawled into bed and Lavender crept into my bed next to me. She had fallen asleep. I lay awake thinking about Hermione. I wonder if she'll ever forgive me.


	2. Hermione's POV

I ran to an empty classroom tears slowly falling down my face.

*FLASHBACK*

I was blinking back tears. I was steaming mad at Ron. I went to the library. "Hermione, how come you are not in the Gryffindor common room?" A sweet voice said.

"Oh hi Luna, I'm just so angry at Ron." I replied.

"Well, he did win the Quidditch match maybe you can at least go up there to congratulate him." Luna explained calmly.

"Well, you're right Luna." I said getting up from the table she was sitting at. "Bye Luna."

I ran into the Gryffindor Common room. I saw a crowd cheering. I raised an eyebrow curiously. I walked toward the crowd. I shoved through the crow. I gasped at the sight. Ron and Lavender was snogging very fiercely. There was barely any room between them. Ron pulled away to look at me. I ran out of the room. Lavender pulled him back in the kiss.

*FLASHBACK END*

"Hermione?" Harry walked into the classroom. I was practicing my spellwork and had just conjured a group of yellow birds. I wiped away the remaining tears on my face. "Oh hello Harry," I said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

"Uh yeah they're really good." Said Harry. I could tell he was uneasy about something. He had just saw Ron and Lavender. "Well, Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations?" I said in a voice I did not recognize was mine. "Er…does he?" Harry said. I could tell he was uneasy about something. He had saw Ron and Lavender.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was -?" I was cut off. Ron and Lavender came in laughing. Ron was pulling Lavender by the hand. "Oh," Ron said embarrassed at the sight of Harry and me.

"Oops!" said Lavender, as she backed out of the room, giggling like an idiot. There was a horrible awkward silence. I stared at Ron. Ron used every might to not look at me. "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!" Ron said awkwardly. I stood up from the desk I was sitting at. The little flock of birds flew around my head as I stood up. "You shouldn't keep Lavender waiting," I said quietly. "She'll wonder where you have gone." I walked slowly towards the door. Harry looked at Ron. I could see Ron was relieved nothing worse had happened. I was angry. "_Oppung_o!" I shrieked. My wand was pointed at Ron. Harry looked scared as he turned to me. The flock of birds around me flew towards Ron's directions. Ron covered his face with his arms and screamed. The birds attacked. They pecked and clawed at Ron's flesh. I stormed out of the classroom. Tears were falling down my face again.


End file.
